Come Baby
by KaiHun Lovea
Summary: Kaihun. Oneshoot. Rated M


Come Baby

Cast : KaiHun

No edit, typo bertebaran.

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menghembuskan napasnya, terlihat sekali berusaha keras untuk terus tersenyum kepada para fans yang masih setia meneriakkan nama mereka.

Sret

Sehun melirik sekilas hanya untuk menemukan kekasihnya yang menempel padanya dengan tangan yang melingkar dengan manis di lehernya.

"Merasa tidak nyaman berada disini?" Kai menempelkan bibirnya di telinga Sehun, tentunya tak lupa menghalangi pandangan kameramen dengan menggunakan tangannya.

"Hmm... aku ingin cepat pulang." Gumam Sehun.

"Bersabarlah, sebentar lagi kita akan kembali ke hotel."

Sehun mendengus, moodnya masih terlihat buruk, ia berbalik dan membiarkan rangkulan Kai terlepas dari tubuhnya, memberi kesempatan pada kekasihnya itu untuk melihat wajah cemberutnya. Sehun sedikit berjinjit dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga kekasihnya.

"Aku tak ingin kembali ke hotel, aku butuh sesuatu untuk mengembalikan moodku."

Kai melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Sehun dan melirik sekilas pada kameramen yang melihat interaksi mereka dengan mata tak berkedip. "Apa kau ingin bermain denganku?"

Kai tahu biasanya setelah mereka melakukan olahraga di ranjang, maka mood Sehun akan membaik dengan sendirinya.

Dahi Sehun berkerut pelan, ia kembali merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kai tanpa peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang yang terus mengarah pada dirinya dan juga kekasihnya tersebut. "Apa kau lupa kalau kita harus kembali ke Korea setelah acara ini selesai?"

"Masih ada waktu sebelum waktu kepulangan kita."

Sehun menjilat bibirnya yang terasa sedikit kering, "Di kamar?"

"Sesuai keinginanmu, sexy booty." Kai mengelus pinggul Sehun sekilas sebelum ia melepaskan tangannya di pinggang ramping Sehun. Ia tersenyum melihat kekasih cantiknya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Taemin memandang ke arah keduanya dengan curiga.

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya sebelum melangkah menjauhi Jongin dan memilih untuk bergabung dengan para hyungnya yang lain.

"Kai..." panggil Taemin

"Hanya pembicaraan rahasia antara sepasang kekasih Tae-ya, ku rasa kau tidak perlu tahu," jawab Jongin dengan suara tenang.

Taemin mendengus, "Mungkin memang tidak, tapi apapun yang kalian bicarakan itu, kau tahu kalian telah sukses membuat semua orang bertanya-tanya."

"Why?"

"Kai, apa kau tidak mengerti juga?" Taemin tampak gemas dengan ketidak pekaan Kai. "Haruskah kalian mesti seintim itu hanya untuk bicara? "

"Ah, aku tak peduli," sahut Kai cuek. "Lagi pula perhatian semua orang hanya akan tertuju pada acara awards ini, kau juga pasti tahu akan hal itu. jadi berhentilah terlalu khawatir ok? Meski kau sahabatku, tapi Sehun adalah kekasihku, aku akan lebih memprioritaskan kebahagiaannya meskipun harus membuat semua orang bertanya-tanya apa sebenarnya hubungan kami."

Taemin mendengus lagi, "Kau terlalu memanjakannya."

"Hei, apa yang salah dengan memanjakan kekasih sendiri? Kau ini kenapa Tae, apa kau cemburu?"

"Aku?" Taemin menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Tentu saja tidak."

"Sebagai sahabat aku sangat menghargai dirimu yang mengkhawatirkanku, tapi aku tak suka karena kalau kau terlalu peduli padaku hal itu mungkin akan menjadikan Sehun salah paham dan menjauhiku, ku mohon kau mengerti posisiku," Setelah menepuk pundak Taemin, Kai melangkah sedikit menjauh, menjaga jarak antara dirinya dengan Taemin. Jaga-jaga kalau Sehun mungkin akan cemburu kalau dirinya terlalu dekat dengan sahabatnya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

 _You are very fashionable_

 _Going to the gym, making your figure_

 _You ki.. ki.. kill_

 _Your booty is like in apple_

 _Legs of yours are complementary_

 _Your lips are like candles_

 _My conditions is senti senti_

Suara musik mengalun dengan lembut saat Sehun memasuki pintu kamar hotel tempatnya dan Kai menginap. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman manis ketika melihat Kai baru keluar dari kamar mandi, masih dengan rambutnya yang setengah basah.

"Oh, sayang... kau sudah kembali."

Sehun mengangguk, ia memang tadi pergi menemui Suho dulu di kamar sebelah, mengatakan kalau ia ingin keluar sebentar dengan Kai.

"Kau bohong pada suho hyung?"

"Umm..." Sehun mengangguk pelan.

Kai mendesah pelan, "Suho hyung pasti akan marah pada kita kalau ia mengetahui hal ini."

"Biarkan saja," Sehun melangkah mendekati Jongin. "Aku mau mandi..."

"Yakin mau mandi sekarang?" tanya Kai, tangannya yang kekar melingkari pinggang ramping Sehun dan membawa tubuh kekasihnya untuk menempel dengan tubuhnya.

"Eumm, badanku rasanya lengket karena keringat."

Satu jari Kai mengusap pipi Sehun yang terlihat makin berisi, "Kau nanti pasti akan berkeringat lagi sayang."

"Tapi badanku bau Kai..."

Kai mengecup leher Sehun dengan lembut, "Kau wangi..."

"Tapi..."

"Sehun dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku mencintaimu, terlepas seperti apapun kondisimu, mau kau sudah mandi atau belum, itu bukan masalah untukku."

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik untukmu." Sehun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kai saat pria itu menciumnya dengan ciuman lembut.

"Kau satu-satunya Sehun," bisik Kai di mulut Sehun. "Satu-satunya yang terbaik untukku."

Kai mendorong tubuh Sehun ke atas sofa, ditariknya kemeja yang di pakai Sehun ke atas dan mulutnya dengan segera memberikan kecupan-kecupan hangat di perut Sehun.

"Kau percaya pada ucapanku bukan?" Kai menjilat pusar Sehun sebelum mendongakkan kepalanya pada kekasihnya yang mulai tampak terbakar gairah.

"Ya... Kai... aku percaya padamu..."

"Oh sayang..." Kai kembali membawa mulutnya ke bibir Sehun dan menciumnya dengan keras, kali ini ia tidak menahan dirinya lagi, waktu mereka tidak banyak dan mereka harus memanfaatkan waktu yang sempit itu dengan baik.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya ke selangkangan Kai, itu sudah mengeras sepenuhnya, dan Sehun menggosoknya dengan lumayan keras dari balik celananya, sebelum kemudian meremas-remasnya.

Kai mengerang di sela ciumannya.

Ia membiarkan Sehun menarik turun ritsleting celananya dan menarik keluar miliknya yang sudah sangat tegang.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan dengan ini?" Sehun mengerlingkan matanya saat Kai melepaskan ciuman keduanya.

Kai menggeram, ia mendorong lagi tubuh Sehun untuk berbaring di atas sofa dengan kakinya yang mengangkang lebar. Dengan tak sabaran Kai melepaskan seluruh pakaian Sehun dan tak lupa melepaskan celana pendek yang ia pakai.

Sehun menjerit lirih, Kai membuka pahanya dengan kasar.

"Aku senang kau selalu merawat tubuhmu untukku," Kai mengamati tubuh Sehun yang bebas dari bulu-bulu halus. Tubuh itu terlihat begitu lembut dan berkilau di terpa sinar dari lampu kamar yang cukup temaram.

"Kai..."

Kai berjongkok di antara paha Sehun yang terbuka lebar, lidahnya dengan lembut mengisap ujung kejantanan Sehun yang mengeluarkan precum dan respons Sehun sungguh luar biasa, pria manis itu menggeliatkan tubuhnya dengan erotis.

"Sensitif seperti biasa, baby..." Kai menyeringai.

"Ahhh, Kai..." Tubuh Sehun gemetar saat Kai memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam mulut dan mulai menghisapnya, sementara satu jari pria itu menyusup masuk ke dalam holenya mempersiapkan lubangnya untuk ia masuki.

"Kai..." Sehun dengan susah payah, berusaha bangun, jarinya mencengkeram bahu Kai saat pria itu bergerak liar memompa kejantanan Sehun di dalam mulutnya. Sehun menutup mata saat merasakan miliknya yang terus berkedut, sebentar lagi ia akan mencapai puncaknya.

Flop

"Kai... kenapa berhenti..." Sehun merengek, merasakan Kai menggagalkan orgasmenya.

Kai menunjuk ke arah kejantanannya, "Sepertinya ia sudah tak sabar untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya sayang." Kai melepaskan jarinya yang masih bersarang di dalam hole Sehun dan kembali meminta Sehun untuk berbaring, ia meletakkan satu kaki Sehun ke atas pundaknya dan mulai mengarahkan miliknya untuk masuk ke dalam hole Sehun.

"Sayang..." Kai mendorong miliknya, menekannya dengan keras hingga miliknya masuk seluruhnya ke dalam hole sempit milik Sehun. "Kau selalu sangat ketat sayang..."

Kai meraih dada Sehun dan meremasnya dengan keras, dua jarinya menjepit nipple Sehun dan menarik-nariknya dengan kuat.

Sehun menjerit merasakan sakit dan juga nikmat di saat bersamaan.

"Ahhh, Kai..."

Kai menunduk, melumat salah satu nipple, menggigitnya dan menghisapnya dengan kuat.

"Ohhh Kai... Jangan berhenti..."

"Tidak akan..." Kai mendorong miliknya dengan kuat dan terus menghentak kejantanannya dengan kasar di dalam hole Sehun.

Sehun menggoyangkan pantatnya berusaha membantu Kai untuk cepat mencapai orgasmenya. Erangan terus terdengar dari mulutnya saat Jongin makin meningkatkan kecepatannya.

"Kai..." Badan Sehun gemetar saat ia merasa orgasmenya semakin dekat.

"Come for me Sehun," Kai menggigit nipple Sehun. "Come for me..."

Pinggul Sehun melengkung di bawah Jongin saat jari-jari Jongin mengocok kejantanannya dan bermain dengan kepala kejantanannya. "Ohh, Kai... I'm coming..."

Tubuh Sehun gemetar saat orgasme dan Kai terus memaju mundurkan kejantanannya tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Sehun untuk menikmati orgasmenya.

Sehun dapat merasakan penis Kai yang semakin membengkak di dalam holenya saat kekasihnya tersebut bergerak keluar masuk semakin cepat. Kai sedikit mengerang dan Sehun merasakan ledakan sperma hangat mengisi holenya saat Kai orgasme. Ini terlalu banyak untuk bisa hole Sehun tampung dan lelehan sperma jatuh di paha Sehun saat Kai menarik keluar miliknya dari hole Sehun.

Kejantanan Kai masih mengeras dan Sehun tahu pasti kalau Kai masih belum puas hanya dengan satu ronde.

"Ayo sayang, kita mandi bersama." Kai berdiri, ia mengangkat tubuh Sehun dan memasukkan kembali miliknya ke dalam hole Sehun. Sehun dengan sigap melingkarkan kakinya dengan erat di pinggul Kai. "Kai... kita tak punya banyak waktu lagi, setengah jam lagi kita harus pergi."

Kai menyeringai, "Kurasa lima belas waktu yang cukup untuk membuatmu meneriakkan namaku lagi," dan pria itu kembali mencium Sehun dengan ciumannya yang panas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa jalan-jalannya menyenangkan?" Suho mengamati wajah Sehun dan Kai yang tampak begitu cerah saat mereka berkumpul di lobi, siap untuk kembali pulang ke Korea.

"Tentu saja hyung, itu sangat menyenangkan." Bukan Sehun yang menjawab, melainkan Kai, pria itu tersenyum pada kekasihnya dan kembali mengatakan. "Dan aku tak sabar untuk melakukannya lagi dengan Sehunnie."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

No sequel. Masih dalam keadaan semi hiatus. Hahaha...


End file.
